


cross my heart, hope to die

by verbanski



Category: Warehouse 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbanski/pseuds/verbanski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka gives him a list of things she makes him promise to do, no matter what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cross my heart, hope to die

**Author's Note:**

> I jumped into an angst puddle and here we are. It's not perfect but...it'll make do.

Number one is to never _ever_ leave the Warehouse – this one is self explanatory, she says it’s where his family is and Pete has to stand by his family even when times get bad, _especially_ when they get bad.

Number two is to not be a cry baby – Pete is allowed to cry a reasonable amount but he can’t keep crying because there’s Claudia and Artie and Steve and even Abigail who will need someone to put their foot down and say enough is enough. Myka will be gone and it will be sad but they can’t just mope all the time. No one ever saved the world as a mopey mess, so they’re going to have to chin up and keep on keeping on.

Number three is to make sure no one is sad when they remember her – she loves all of them very much and the last thing she ever wants is to make them sad, so Pete can’t let them be sad when they think of her. Otherwise, it would make Myka sad in heaven and he can’t let that happen. They should be happy because she’s lived a good life with such wonderful people and she would never give them up for anything, even if it means she gets to live.

Number four is to not let Claudia date any losers – this one is pretty easy. Pete wants to not let her date at all but part two of number four is that Claudia is indefinitely allowed to date, unless she wants to date a loser. Pete says that all guys her age are losers, which leads to part three of number four being that Steve gets to decide who is and isn’t a loser.

Number five is to visit her from time to time – Colorado Springs will be out of the way most of the time, but she wants him to come by with a bag of twizzlers and a cup of coffee and spend an afternoon with her, telling her about all the things him and everyone else has been up to. 

Number six is to read more – Myka forces Pete to take her bookcase, with all the books, from her room and put it in the same spot in his room. He has to move around the TV she got him but he manages to make it fit. She says Pete has to eventually read all of them. Since Myka won’t be around to offer bookish insight, it’s up to him to pick up the slack – besides, it’ll do him some good to get his head stuck in something other than a comic book every now and then.

Number seven is to be nice to his new partner – there isn’t any replacement picked out yet but when the time comes, Pete isn’t allowed to compare him or her to Myka and he isn’t allowed to be too harsh on the rookie. She tells him to start fresh with her room and let their new agent make it their home without any lingering memories following them around. Pete is required to help them move in and if their stuff doesn’t come in the first three months, he is to make them feel better in a gesture similar to what she did for him. 

Number eight is to help out around the B&B – they’re usually busy on assignments or in the Warehouse and they don’t always spend much time in the house, but Pete needs to make sure that he doesn’t make too much of a mess when he’s eating and pick up after himself and try to do the dishes more often than not. The number of messy people will outnumber the number of neat people and that’s not fair to Abigail if something is left clean for less than a day each time. This also comes with a clause to keep his room to a minimal level of messiness and a visible floor at all times.

Number nine is to remember her and number ten is to forget her – Myka says she’ll never be too far away but she doesn’t want to be what’s haunting him when he closes his eyes. She wants Pete to keep her in his heart always, remember the time they have together and keep it with him forever. And that’s fine with Pete except he doesn’t understand why she wants him to forget her if she wants to always be with him. “So you can move on,” she says like she knows all too well Pete doesn’t want to. The only way for him to move on is to forget her a little, learn how to do life without her, to be happy without her. Soon, she’ll be in the past and he’ll have to live in the present – if it hurts too much to think that way, she says to try and have enough fun living for the both of them.

 

It’s a short list, one Myka makes so he can easily remember and she promises to come back as a nagging ghost if he doesn’t keep his end of their bargain. How she can manage to look out for him even though she’s gone makes him laugh, dislodging a hot tear that he tries really hard to keep from falling. After all this time, Pete is still afraid of her so he quickly sets down the coffee cup on her side before settling down on his and wipes away any evidence of crying. He pops open the bag of twizzlers and places them in the middle, taking one for him and sticking one in the opening of the coffee cup for her.

The sun is bright, his stomach is full, and he picks the red-eye flight for home, so he has all the time in the world to catch her up on things. There’s so much he wants to say to her but he starts off with just a simple,

_Hey, Mykes._


End file.
